


Scrapped Idea #1: Cito's Death/Storm

by ChaonsWrath



Series: AoN-Scrapped Ideas [1]
Category: Aberrations of Nature
Genre: Alternate Ending-Scrapped, Blood and Gore, Blood but I don't use the word, Cantons, Character Death, Cito Dies, Death, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Guns, Magic, Magic Poison, Magical Realism, Magically Poisoned Bullets, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Races, Puking Blood, Scrapped Ending, Snow but I also don't use the word, Trees, Vomiting, firearms, not canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21992383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaonsWrath/pseuds/ChaonsWrath
Summary: Originally started off as a piece based off the word "storm" and ended up turning into the written version of what happens to Cito in an older version of the main story. Just something to keep my writing juices flowing.
Series: AoN-Scrapped Ideas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583122





	Scrapped Idea #1: Cito's Death/Storm

A blazing hot pain rips up his throat and out his mouth as the serene white and browns ahead of him splatter teal. He forces his eyes to close for just a moment, holding back the hot tears that prick at his tear ducts. If they fell they would burn down his cheeks and leave a sharp cold sensation once the stinging breeze ripped across his face again. 

The snow bleeds into the wind and flurries around. He can barely see in front of him. 

According to the thick brown shapes dotting his line of sight, trees stand tall around him, offering fleeting solace from the murderous frigid breeze. 

With one numb arm, he uses a sleeve to wipe the teal dribbling from his lips. Another explosion of coughs rocketed up his throat. Wind screams around him. At him. He barely hears his thoughts fire through his head. 

The sea of cold white soaked up through the rips in his otherwise cold-proof pants, stiffening the numb limb and gradually drilling his trotting pace to a weak limp. The breeze increases tenfold and nearly knocks him over, sending his feet stumbling for purchase as his shoulder smacks against a tree. 

Tired. 

He sighs through his nose and shuts his eyes, turning his body to let his back rest on the tree Trunks. His legs go limp and he slides down into the icy white. 

'Just rest' he thinks to himself, 'then you can go home. ' He gently presses a hand to the gaping stomach wound resting underneath his teal stained shirt and winces. The teal left a trail in the white, the sheer heat melting and turning the white teal. 

Another sigh. 

… 

.. 

. 

"Hello?" He suddenly calls out without opening his eyes. Someone is nearby, maybe. 

A metal weapon jams itself into his shoulder and embeds itself into the tree. His eyes shoot open and he raises his free arm to try to rip the weapon out mid a cry of pain. More teal seeps out the new wound, the electric, fiery agony stabbing blinding pain up his spine. 

Once he opens his eyes a woman stands in front of him. Her arms are uplifted and in her hands rests a special grade pistol, a thick metal barrel and rune engravings on the left side. His eyes narrow. 

"Don't take it personally." She states. 

Then she pulls the trigger. 

He grunts faintly as the impact occurred, but the noise cut short with his final, inaudible breath. 

The bullet, coated in a strange glowing material, drills into his left eye and out the back of his head right into the tree. 

Teal explodes out of the back of the dead man's head and it…bounces into the now teal coated tree before going limp. The same teal violently waterfalls out the now exploded mangle of tissue in the eye socket. And yet the curse mark remains, magically untouched by the bullet, the damage the bullet did or even the blood bucketing out the eye hole. 

The mark glowed brightly in success for several seconds before fading with the marble color of his undamaged eye. 

"Stay dead, dark ambition."

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment your thoughts on the story and ask any questions that comes to mind!
> 
> Links to my other social media:  
> [My Deviantart!](https://www.deviantart.com/chaonswrath)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ChaonsWrath)


End file.
